Power Rangers Pirate Force - Pirate Quest
by Lbomfs
Summary: A reimagining of the second season of Megaforce: What if the writers cared? The Megaforce Rangers have fought a legendary battle, but it seems they have lost both their battle and their powers. Now, they must race to save mankind! Real cameos, Gosei explains reasons, characters develop, Troy is even capable of smiling! This is the first episode in a small series.


NARRATION, TROY'S VOICE: "We wish we knew what was going on. That that particular fight at the beach would change us, change us forever. That we would leave that beach completely destroyed."

[The camera pans to a destroyed city, with buildings down, people running, complete chaos. The Armada's battleships rain bullets on the beach, deploying hundreds of X-Borgs. Troy and the Mega Rangers are on the outskirts of the beach]

TROY: We have to find Robo Knight! Now!

NOAH: Troy, don't!

[Troy runs off, separating himself from the other rangers]

GIA: There's no stopping him now, Noah, we got worse stuff to care about right now!

?: Indeed you do!

[The rangers look to the figure standing about 5 meters from them: a X-Bruiser, a blue monster bigger than the X-Borgs. He speaks in a metallic voice]

BRUISER: Prepare to meet your creator!

?: I don't think so! Tyranno Slash!

?: Tricera Spear!

[A gush of red light destroys the X-Borgs and the Bruiser. In the middle of the smoke, the Red and Blue Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Jason and Billy, appear]

JAKE: Whoa! That was amazing!

EMMA: These guys are also rangers! I wonder who they are!

[Jason and Billy stare awkwardly at the Mega Rangers]

BILLY: ...seriously?

JASON: We don't have time for this, old man! Draw your weapons, the others will be here soon

NOAH: ...others?

* * *

[Cuts to Troy, in a different part of the beach]

TROY: Robo Knight! Damn! I know he's supposed to be somewhere around here!

[Troy continues running, until he stumbles in a tree trunk. The X Borgs quickly catch up, surrounding him]

TROY: C'mon… Not right now!

[Blue Lasers hit the X-Borgs, causing them to fall on the ground and explode. In the middle of the smoke a blue Power Ranger appears, blaster in hand, with two headlights in his belt and a windshield and car lights in his helmet - It is the Blue Turbo Ranger, Justin. He helps Troy get up.

JUSTIN: Shouldn't you be with your rangers, Mega Red?

TROY: Whoa! Who are you? Why did you save me?

JUSTIN: Sorry new guy! No time for answers. The others are waiting south from here, we gotta join them right now!

TROY: ...what?

[They start to run, eventually stopping in their destination: A gigantic army of Power Rangers, of every color, weapon in hand, ready to fight the soldiers of the Armada. The five original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are in the front line, with the Mega Rangers (with the exception on Troy and Robo Knight) right behind]

EMMA: Troy! Thank goodness, you are okay!

[Gia angrily pushes him]

GIA: What were you thinking?

[Jake intervenes, putting himself in the middle of them]

JAKE: Stop! We have bigger stuff to deal with right now, guys!

[The armada's X-Borgs start charging, prompting the Ranger Army to charge as well. Many past rangers are seen fighting, like the Lightspeed Rangers and the Wild Force rangers. In the middle of the battle, the Red Zeo Ranger, Tommy, and the Red MMPR Ranger meet]

TOMMY: You know Jase, I could really use a hand here! HIYA!

JASON: Don't you have, like, other five teams to lead instead of chatting around?

[The battle continues. The Ninja Storm rangers and the Alien Rangers fight together, except for Cameron Watanabe, who is off fighting with the other Samurai Rangers. The only Turbo ranger present is Justin who, together with the Blue Centurion, fight alongside the Space Rangers. The Dino Thunder rangers mostly orbits around the Zeo Rangers, because of their mutual member.]

NOAH: There's just too many of them! We need to change strategies, now!

[The Armada's ships, each time closer to the ground, fire against the Rangers. They are knocked back, but quickly get up and gather around the MMPR rangers]

BILLY: There is no way around it, we have to overload the Morphing Grid!

JASON: Got it! Everyone, unite all of our Ranger powers! We have to protect Earth, at any cost!

[The other rangers agree, uniting their powers and creating a huge burst of white light, that disintegrates the X-Borgs around them and the Armada Ships in a huge cloud of smoke. The rangers fall to their knees, unmorphed.]

[As the smoke slowly dissipates, we see Troy, opening his eyes, lying on the ground. His face has minor cuts from the battle. He gets up.]

TROY: We did it! Is everyone okay?

[The Mega rangers all gather around Troy, with minor bruises]

JAKE: Meh, I've had worse.

NOAH: Guys, look out!

[Noah points up to a single Armada ship, floating in the middle of the sky. The other rangers look up as well. A loud mechanical noise can be heard from the ship, who eventually starts to project a holographic image in the clouds. The image is a long, tiki-like, golden and silver head.]

MEGA RANGERS: Gosei! What are you doing here?

GOSEI: Congratulations, Rangers. You have fulfilled your purpose.

JAKE: We destroyed the Armada!

TROY: …something's wrong here guys…

GOSEI: Silly, innocent rangers. You have only destroyed this particular fleet. What you did lay waste to, was your powers. The Overload's burst of energy scattered you powers in the entire Galaxy. Now, your naive planet is ready for the real invasion.

[Gosei's voice is as calm as it always was. The rangers gasp, completely shocked by this discovery.]

NOAH: What… What are you even saying?

TROY: How can you do this to us!

GIA: You jerk! We trusted you, Gosei!

GOSEI: Silence, children. You were always only pawns in the hands of the Armada. Now go, be with your families. Enjoy what little freedom Earth still has, while the other troops do not arrive.

[The image disappears, and the ship sails off. Troy falls to his knees, terrified. Billy and Jason come quickly in Troy's direction. He is sitting in the ground, almost crying;]

TROY: It's… over. The Armada's next fleet can come by any minute now, and we can't protect the Earth.

BILLY: We cannot, Troy. Not yet.

* * *

 **Power Rangers: Pirate Force**

 **Episode 1: Pirate Quest**

By: L.F. Bomfa.

JASON: So this is your command center, huh?

[Jason and Billy enter the Mega Rangers' headquarters, finding the five rangers sitting on the floor, still shocked with the discovery about Gosei. Tensou is nowhere to be found, and the space in the wall where Gosei's head use to lie is now empty, with circuit boards and cables all over the place]

GIA: It kinda made sense, you know? He always gave us free powers, sent us in increasingly dangerous missions, never told us what he knew about the Warstar and the other monsters…

NOAH: He was probably working with Vrak the whole time. He needed us to supply the power to the Morphing Grid Overload, so that the Ranger powers would be destroyed.

BILLY: But they were not destroyed.

[It is the first time the Mega Rangers see their two predecessors unmorphed. Both of them are mid-aged men. Billy has a receding hairline, and is wearing a dark blue business suit, while Jason, even though he has been putting up a few pounds over the years, still looks like a rebellious teenager, with his leather jacket and his tank top]

JASON: We studied the Morphing Grid Overload, based on our Command Center files. Though it stripped us of our powers, it did not destroy them.

[Troy gets up immediately]

TROY: It didn't?! Than how can we get them back?

BILLY: That is the tricky part. They can be anywhere. Anywhere but the Overload's ground zero, which is…

NOAH: Planet Earth. And it's not like we have a spaceship just lying around.

[Noah is disappointed, and so are the other rangers]

TROY: Maybe with we start asking the other rangers for some help we could…

[Gia gets up with an angry look on her face]

GIA: Enough, Troy! We had it with your plans!

[She pushes her Gosei Morpher, now completely grey, against Troy's chest, and storms out. Troy and the others are speechless]

* * *

[Gia wanders through Harwood Mall, now completely empty, with X-borgs remains all over the floor.]

GIA: Well, so much for shopping, I guess

?: And so much for fooling around, as well!

[GIA is struck in the back by the sharp, blue claws of a X-Borg Bruiser. She screams in pain, falling to the ground. She gets up with some difficulty.]

GIA: I thought we destroyed all of you!

BRUISER: Well, some of us obviously escaped! Now prepare to meet your creator!

GIA: Isn't that what the other guy just said? HUH!

[She kicks the Bruiser in the chest, pushing him backwards but barely hurting him]

BRUISER: Not so much without you powers, is it yellow?

GIA: I'm not going to give up that easily! Come on!

[The Bruiser tries to hit GIA with his claws, but she dodges]

BRUISER: Why resist? In less than a year, the rest of the Armada will be here to finish the job!

GIA: I would worry more about yourself if I were…

[Gia tries to kick him again, but he catches her leg and throws her against the wall]

BRUISER: Now that we had our fun, time to finish matters!

* * *

[Back in the command center, the rangers discuss the absence of Gia. Noah and Billy search what is left of the computer behind Gosei's wall]

TROY: We shouldn't leave her out there alone.

JAKE: She only needs some time to get it out of her system. Don't we all?

JASON: And there are bigger things to discuss right now. Any luck, old man?

[Noah turns to Billy]

NOAH: Why does he keep calling you 'old man'? You two look the same age.

BILLY: Long story. You don't wanna hear it, I don't wanna tell it.

JAKE: ...I wanna hear it!

BILLY: And I don't wanna tell it. Here, I found it!

[Billy plugs two cables together, making the power and the computer back online. The computer screen shows a picture of the Milky Way, with 18 red circles all over it.]

EMMA: Whoa! Is this…?

* * *

BRUISER: Now that we had our fun, time to finish matters!

GIA: Ugh… C'mon…

?: Astro Blaster!

[Beams of red light hit the monster from behind, defeating him. When the bruiser falls to the ground, Gia sees the shooter: A man in a red robe]

?: You need some help?

[The hooded man offers his hand to Gia]

GIA: Yeah, I guess. Who are you?

[The man takes off his hood, revealing his face. A man in his mid-thirties, with a long, brown and blonde hair, and a brown goatee.]

?: A friend. You were assigned to look for the Ranger powers, weren't you?

GIA: Yeah, but you picked the wrong team. We can't go, we don't even have a ship.

?: Yeah, I thought so. Here kid, have this:

[The man gives Gia a 90s style mobile, with analogical buttons and a small screen on the top.]

GIA: A retro kind of guy, huh?

?: I'll be going now. When you're ready to start, go to the coordinates written on the back and press 541. You'll figure out the rest.

GIA: Wait!

[The man puts his hood back on and vanishes. On the other side of the mall, Gia hears Troy's voice]

TROY: Gia! What happened here!

GIA: I'm fine. There's no need to worry anymore.

TROY: Gia, can I talk to you for a second?

[Gia hesitates, but agrees. They both sit down in the floor of the mall]

TROY: Look, I'm sorry for what happened in the beach this morning. Sometimes I get carried away, and just follow my guts.

GIA: Well, somebody should tell your guts they are pretty awful.

[Troy laughs, awkwardly. Gia cracks a smile, but it goes away before Troy notices]

TROY: I guess they are. And this is why I need you back there. We all do, Gia.

GIA: ...really?

TROY: Yeah, of course we do! You put our feet back in the ground. We really, really can't do anything without our Yellow Ranger. Can you please come with us?

GIA: ...yeah, when you put it like that, sure. But next time make sure you listen to us before making any stupid decisions, alright?

[They both smile and get ready to leave the Mall]

TROY: Got it.

GIA: So… Did that speech over there meant I'm second in command, now?

[Troy laughs]

TROY: Yeah, I'll think about it.

* * *

[Cuts to the Californian Desert at noon. The place remains silent for a few seconds, until static electricity start to come out of the ground. Soon, five colored rays of light burst through the sand, transporting the five Megaforce rangers

JAKE: So much for the teleporting device, I guess.

NOAH: At least we are close to the coordinates in Gia's phone. Are you sure you can trust this guy?

GIA: Yeah, I remember him from the battle. I think he's a ranger too, guys.

TROY: I have to say, I didn't even know there were so many rangers around.

[Jake's usual smile disappears. He clenches his fist, close to his body.]

JAKE: Gosei told us nothing. We were his Guinea pigs. His toys.

EMMA: Look, I'm as angry as we all are, Jake. But we have to focus, or earth won't even have a fighting chance against the next wave!

NOAH: I'm surprised the Mega powers even worked. He must have installed some kind of kill switch, so we couldn't hurt him if we find out. The whole thing was well thought.

TROY: Guys, Emma's right. We have to get over this. Even if we fall, even if we fail to protect the Earth, we have to fall together. That's what being Power Rangers means.

[The rangers smile, comforted. After some walking, the rangers arrive at a large warehouse.]

GIA: This is it!

[They open up the main gate, revealing a round, blue spaceship with a big, red letter "M" on top: The Astro Megaship.]

TROY: Gia, are you ready?  
[Gia takes the retro phone in her hand, and hesitates.]

GIA: You wanna do it?

TROY: What?

GIA: You're the leader. Wanna do it?

[Troy laughs.]

TROY: This is your merit, Gia. Do it.

[Gia pushes the numbers 5, 4, and 1. Immediately, the ship lights up, its main door opening.]

EMMA: Whoa!

TROY: Let's go!

[They quickly enter the ship, impressed with the alien technology. Troy runs for the cockpit and tries to turn it on, but fails.]

TROY: Um, Noah, can you come give me a hand?

NOAH: Sure, what's up?

TROY: I can't get this thing to fly!

NOAH: Hm, that's Eltarian drive technology, same as the Mechazords…

[Noah tries too, but fails to start the engines. Jake screams from outside the cockpit.]

JAKE: Guys! We have company!

[They look up in the window and see the place crawling with silver and black, humanoid robot mooks. They start to damage the ship.]

NOAH: What do we do now?

[As Troy desperately searches the cockpit, he finds a strange, treasure-like box.

TROY: What is this…?

[He opens the box, finding five glowing cell phones, and five small, colored figurines.]

TROY: Hey, check this out!

NOAH: Cellphones: Hm, I wonder if this fits…

[Noah connects one of the cellphones in a port in the command board. After a couple seconds, the engines start.]

TROY: Yeah! You did it! Let's go, guys!

[The Astro Megaship takes flight, exiting the warehouse through the front door and leaving the mooks behind.]

NARRATION, TROY: So we left. We kissed our families goodbye, our planet goodbye, and started searching the galaxy for something that could fill the void Gosei left when he betrayed us. The day we left our childhood behind.]

* * *

[The city of Harwood. Camera pans to a park, where a mom watches her two children play. "ONE YEAR LATER" appears on the screen. The sky suddenly starts to turn black, but the mom does not notice until she hears a loud explosion behind her. As she turns, she is attacked by a Bruiser, backed up by a squad of X-Borgs.]

BRUISER: This invasion has just started!

[As the bruiser takes out his weapon and aims at the children, the mother starts to scream.]

[Before the monster can finish loading his gun, his back explodes with the sound of gunfire. The Bruiser looks back, maddened.]

BRUISERS: Who dares to shoot an imperial bruiser of the armada?

[As the smoke clears, we see five figures standing behind the monsters, each holding a pistol towards him. Their clothes are ragged, and their faces are dirty. Behind them, stands an enormous red galleon, with red flags and swords painted on them].

[In the middle of the formation, Troy smiles and, using his left hand, takes out a small, red figurine from his pocket.]

TROY: Ready?

[All five of them take out their figurines, flipping them. They are now holding keys.]

CUES MUSIC. END OF EPISODE.


End file.
